


Grim Salvation

by icarus_chained



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, Despair, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Mercy Killing, Post Judgement Day, Post-Battle, Prompt Fic, Pyrrhic Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, depressing drabble written for the prompt: "Hope is a lie - this is where angels die".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Salvation

They found them after the battle: an angel lying still and silent, deep in the Devil's half of the field, cradled gently in a demon's arms against the horrors that surrounded them. Despite the chaos and the cruelty around them, the angel lay untouched, his single wound a swift, sure stroke into his heart, and by the demon's trembling hand there lay a sword.

"They didn't hurt him," the demon whispered hollowly, and in his eyes there was no victory, only a love enacted without hope, and that last and terrible mercy that had been all he'd had to give.


End file.
